Álbum de recortes
by Casper Choi
Summary: [Proyecto 1-8] Escribe a partir de una imagen. Historias tan variopintas como las imágenes que las inspiran. Hay de todo un poco. T por lo que venga. Género variado.
1. Recuento - I

¿Qué tal cutie pies? Hace tiempo no publicaba nada y estaba pendiente el comenzar con este nuevo proyecto, para variar, gracias al Proyecto 1-8. En base al proyecto de **Escribe a partir de una imagen**, traigo a ustedes esta serie de drabbles/viñetas.

La primera, basada en la imagen 4 propuesta por Genee (chica rodeada de pájaros), inauguro con la primera viñeta.

* * *

Viñeta 1 / Imagen 4.

Palabras: 321

PersonajeS: Hikari, Yamato.

Género: ¿Angst?

* * *

**Recuento**

Bajo el brazo, la libreta llena de bosquejos.

Entre las manos, una bolsa llena de pan en migajas previamente destrozadas y recolectadas.

En los ojos, nada más que unas lágrimas cobardes que no se atrevieron a salir.

A su alrededor, un grupo de palomas ansiosas porque las manos largas y pálidas lanzaran el pan.

Hikari está _físicamente_ allí, está respirando, su corazón está latiendo a un tranquilo ritmo de sesenta y cinco pulsaciones por minuto, sus pulmones procesan el aire a veinte respiraciones en el mismo lapso. En el mismo transcurso de tiempo, también, se moja los labios unas seis veces, otras cuatro los muerde, una suele ser más violenta que las otras, usualmente la última.

El observador ha hecho un minucioso recuento de todas y cada una de sus acciones, tanto para adivinar en qué posición del segundero del reloj Hikari se morderá los labios o parpadeará, incluso si está a diez metros de ella.

La libreta se cae a los pies de la castaña, espantando a las aves que vuelan lejos y sueltan plumas de manera nerviosa. Hikari ni se ha inmutado ante los violentos aleteos, sólo baja sobre sí misma sin mover los pies del pavimento del parque, lo hace luego de varios minutos, tan lento que parece no moverse.

El observador se mueve hasta el lugar de ella, echando mano a la libreta de cuero rojo antes de que Hikari siquiera agache la cabeza tras flexionar las rodillas. Las palomas ya no están en su radio más próximo. Hikari se pone inmutablemente recta, un débil sonrojo asoma en sus mejillas y los ojos le vuelven a brillar de las ganas contenidas de llorar.

—Han rechazado mis dibujos —musitó—. Supongo que has gastado tus ánimos en vano, Yamato-san…

—Nada de eso, Hikari. A veces las cosas no salen al primer intento.

La tomó del brazo y la llevó a caminar por el parque, sin entregarle la libreta.

**— 1 —**

* * *

Gracias por leerme, como de costumbre. Actualizaré lento como siempre, supongo.

Sírvanse de la cajita de Reviews para lo que gusten c:

Besos.

**Carrie**


	2. Desfase - II

No alcancé ni a editar esto con las notas de autor porque se me cerró el bendito navegador y me olvidé de todo lo que había puesto xD

En fin, hola hola querubines «3 Carrie actualizando en menos de un mes, what a miracle we have here (?). Nah, es broma. Esta idea estaba apenas esbozada y otra vez la necesidad urgente de escribir me poseyó, no dormí por darle forma. Al comienzo era una cosa y terminó mezclada.

[Realizada con las imágene del post correspondiente (en mi perfil podrán hallarlo) aportadas por Asondomar y HikariCaelum respectivamente]

**Sugerencia:** _Poner de fondo Summertime Sadness de Lana del Rey para la lectura._

* * *

Viñeta 2 / Imágenes 1 y 9

Palabras: 1.190

Personajes: Yamato y Miyako

Género: Hurt/Comfort - Romance

* * *

**Desfase**

.

.

Comparo las horas entre mi ordenador y mi móvil, según el reloj del telediario mi computador está desfasado en un minuto y mi teléfono en tres. Quizá se deba a eso mi impuntualidad, no tengo los tiempos claros.

Eso y un pequeño —gran— desorden del sueño; por alguna razón me es más fácil dormirme cuando la vida realiza su jolgorio diario, cuando los pájaros tienen sonando _a full_ su orquesta, gorgoriteando fuerte contra mi ventana. El vecino de arriba trabaja como siempre en su carpintería, la de al lado está cambiando los muebles por tercera vez en la semana. El ruido me distrae de dormirme, pero no puedo pedir consideración al mundo y pedirle silencio, así que me he vuelto experta en el arte de dormir cuando el mundo realiza su concierto. De noche, a oscuras y en silencio relativo, me despierto como si me hubiesen arrojado agua helada a la cara. Por eso busco siempre trabajos nocturnos, sean en centros de atención telefónica, _servicentros_, cafés de esos que funcionan las veinticuatro horas, en fin… vivo de noche por vivir siempre desfasada del mundo que me rodea.

Y hoy es mi día libre. Es pleno verano y ni el aire acondicionado de mi piso logra aliviarme tan siquiera un poquito. No tengo nada que hacer, así que tras una ducha breve, busco entre mis vestidos mi favorito: el rojo de corte retro, lo compré de segunda mano y tuve que ajustarlo tanto en el pecho como en la cintura porque la chica que era su antigua propietaria tenía más curvas que yo.

El cabello alto y liso como siempre en una cola alta adornada con un listón rojo con lunares blancos y sandalias a juego. Para coronar el conjunto, me coloco aretes de perla —aunque esto sea una hipocresía gorda pero _gorda_— y, claro, lipstick rojo furioso a juego con mis uñas. Y lentillas porque este calor me pone sudorosa la nariz. No debí de extrañarme que en tres o cuatro ocasiones me hayan confundido con una prostituta por semejante conjunto, sobre todo considerando que el vestido va a medio desabotonar —sólo un modesto escote, tampoco tengo mucho que enseñar— y llega a unos cinco centímetros por sobre la rodilla. Bueno, en estas situaciones sólo queda reír. A como va mi vida, la prostitución tampoco se oye tan terrible ni como el fin del mundo.

Entro a una de las pocas cafeterías abiertas y me reciben unos pocos desvelados como yo, gente sin casa que sólo desea tomarse un batido con las monedas que han recolectado en el día y la mesera con una monumental cara de sueño. _Pobrecilla_, de seguro la han llamado para cubrir un turno, no tiene cara de noctámbula en lo absoluto. Para aligerarle un poco la noche le acerco unos caramelos que siempre traigo en el bolso y ella me agradece, entregándome la carta mientras va a limpiar el mesón a otro lado. Me siento a la barra y ojeo el menú, no tengo ningún antojo en especial, pero el aire acondicionado es agradable, por un momento me hace olvidar de que parecemos verduras al vapor con este bendito clima. El aroma a perfume de hombre me distrae de mi desinteresada inspección a la carta en mis manos, aparte de un agua de colonia mal escogida, también huele a alcohol, tabaco y a que hace menos de dos horas —calculo yo, no sé en realidad— compartió cama con alguna mujer, porque también percibo un tenue, pero presente, aroma a un perfume de _Givenchy_, y si olfateo mejor, sé que también tiene, en algún lado de la camisa color negro, manchas de un pintalabios Chanel (y apostaría a que es rosa). Vaya, todo el conjunto dista muchísimo de una puta vulgar, de esas que se encuentran a menudo a tres calles de este café. Ha estado con _una niña bien_ pero no parece feliz. De hecho, sus ojos azules miran disimuladamente mi mano que sostiene la carta.

—¡Un café helado y dos roles de canela, por favor! —ni siquiera me agrada el sabor de la canela, pero había urgencia apremiante en su mirada que husmeaba el menú en mis manos. Se lo entregué sin querer parecer intrusa, pero es más que probable que me haya descubierto inspeccionándole en silencio… aunque seguramente no y sólo son paranoias mías.

—Gracias —susurra de forma áspera y toma la carta, mirándola sin interés—. Café helado y un pastel de queso, por favor —ordena a la chica tras la barra, la cual se apresura a llevar nuestras órdenes a la cocina.

Tras eso, volvemos al mutismo compartido. Saca su móvil y parece discutir acaloradamente con alguien a través de mensajería, yo no tengo nada más que hacer, así que simplemente le estoy mirando como una ruin intrusa, pero disimular nunca fue lo mío. Finalmente despega sus ojos de la pantalla y los fija en mí. Y yo termino roja como mi vestido por haber sido atrapada _in fraganti,_ su cuello se ve firme, el cabello rubio roza sus mejillas y llega a la altura de sus hombros, ahora que me mira de frente percibo mejor su ligero olor a licor, pero no me parece desagradable. Son sus ojos en los míos que por un momento me quitan el aliento.

Lo conozco, claro _que lo conozco_. Sé _de quién_ es el olor impregnado en su cuerpo y sé perfectamente _con quién_ discutía tan fieramente aunque sólo se limitara a teclear rápidamente y a apretar los labios una y otra vez. Pero es de esas noches en que yo no quiero ser yo (y tal parece que) ni él quiere ser él. Paga las dos órdenes y nos vamos en silencio, caminando sin rumbo por la calle, sin decir palabras, esperando que el tren comience a funcionar. Entonces entramos a la primera estación que encontramos abierta y esperamos a que el primer tren nos lleve a cualquier punto de la ciudad, porque realmente no importa a dónde vayamos. El vagón está vacío, aún así no queremos sentarnos, nos afirmamos de la misma barra, tomándonos las manos pegajosas por el calor y de pronto me da por apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Él sólo reclina ligeramente la cabeza para apoyarla en la mía.

El cuadro que me ofrece la ventana que nos muestra el cielo amaneciendo, pese a ser tristeza compartida —vaya Dios a saber porqué—, me resulta atractivo. Viendo a la chica sin lentillas en el vago reflejo del cristal, me siento menos fea y mi cuerpo casi en los huesos porque se niega a engordar me parece hasta bonito. Sus ojos azules se ven menos hostiles y su presencia menos intimidante, aunque sea un contraste hasta gracioso el ver la tela negra de su camisa contra la roja de mi vestido.

Mi reloj de pulsera indica las 6:58 A.M., el de la estación dice que son las 7:01 A.M. mientras mi celular suena recordándome que son las siete en punto. En todo ese desfase horario, sus labios calzan a la perfección con los míos.

Supongo que nos volveremos a ver cuando nuestros tiempos vuelvan a estar desfasados.

* * *

Creo que es mi primer Yamayako (?)

En fin, a ver cuándo actualizo xD

¡Saludos y beban con moderación!

[La autora da fe que esta viñeta fue escrita en la más absoluta sobriedad]

**Carrie**


	3. Juntos - III

¡Finalmente! Tercera viñeta de esta serie, esta vez usé a mi OTP jijiji.

Si les sirve, pueden escuchar "I do" de Colbie Caillat mientras leen esta viñeta. Ya saben, el topic con las imágenes y eso, está en mi perfil :)

**Imagen 23** propuesta por **Genee**, Familia.

* * *

Viñeta 3 / Imagen 23

Palabras: 519

Personajes: Ken y Miyako

Género: Romance/Family

Summary: _Sabía muy bien que con ella se atrevería a todo._

* * *

**Juntos**

.

.

.

Acarició el borde de la fotografía con los dedos, sonriendo para sí mismo, recordando, volviendo a reírse entre dientes y siendo observado por algún curioso que pasaba cerca de su cubículo.

_«¡Desperdicias tu vida al casarte a los veintiuno!»_ Quien lo dijo, lo quiso hacer ver como un "amigable" consejo, que de amigable no tenía nada. Sólo pretendían recalcarle el hecho de que era, quizá, muy joven para llegar al altar.

_«Deberías conocer a otras personas, ¿y si ella no es la indicada?», «Ella es tan opuesta a ti… terminarás cansándote de ella y sus excentricidades», «¿Quién demonios se casa tan joven en estos tiempos?», «¡La has dejado embarazada, no hay otra razón para tanta prisa!», «¿Te das realmente cuenta de lo que haces, Ken?»_

Cuando decidió que ella era la mujer de su vida, escuchó pocas bendiciones y muchos reproches. Incluso sus propios padres… aceptaron, pero con cierto retintín al respecto. Sólo Daisuke le creyó de buenas a primeras, le deseó suerte simplemente… su mejor amigo sabía cuánto lo había meditado, Daisuke había escuchado lo mismo durante años, probablemente desde la adolescencia, cuando todos a su alrededor eran más hormonas que sesos, Ken ya había decidido.

_«¿Qué te hizo elegirla?»_

¿No era _obvio_? Ella llenaba de felicidad todos sus silencios, reía sin preocuparse del volumen de su voz, no temía quitarse los zapatos y bailar en medio de la pista, hacía el amor con el cabello suelto y no se contenía jamás, lloraba si se frustraba, no temía hacer preguntas ni quedar de ignorante, no temía vivir, no tenía ataduras ni vergüenza; era espontánea, _era honesta consigo misma_.

Él mismo se sentía diferente con ella, pero de esa forma _agradable_, sonreía como bobo ante sus ocurrencias y si ella decía que podrían quitarse los zapatos y meterse a la fuente del parque en pleno verano para salvarse un rato del calor, le parecía lo más sensato del mundo e iba con ella. Con ella las cosas como atrapar copos de nieve con la lengua, bailar alrededor de una fogata cerca del mar, cantar en otros idiomas con letras inventadas en los karaokes, besarse como si el mundo no existiera aparte de ellos dos en una concurrida estación de tren… todo eso parecía completamente normal.

Lo supo cuando la besó por primera vez, a sus tiernos quince años, la primera vez que durmió con ella, a los diecisiete, la primera vez que dijo "sí, acepto", a los veintiuno, la primera vez que vio el "positivo", a los veintitrés.

Sabía muy bien que con ella se atrevería a todo.

_«Juntos»._

Sonaba demasiado bonita esa palabra, bonita como el apartamento de segundo piso que compraron con esfuerzo en Tamachi, bonita como la niña de ojos color ámbar de la fotografía que sonreía abiertamente entre los dos.

A sus veinticinco años sentía que había tomado todas las decisiones correctas, solamente porque cada noche, al volver a casa tras un largo día en la comisaría, los brazos de Miyako lo recibirían cálidamente al son de un "¡Bienvenido a casa!"

Sí, podrían sobrevivir y más, siempre y cuando lo hicieran _juntos._

* * *

No tengo mucho que añadir, salvo que agradezco enormemente el cariño de toda la comunidad del Proyecto 1-8, que sin sus ánimos esto no sería posible._  
_


	4. Miserables - IV

Para ser honesta, había escrito otra cosa nada que ver en base a esta imagen, no sé qué bicho me picó para volverlo esto, quizá porque me siento en deuda con otro proyecto que no voy a mencionar, quizá porque quería resumir algunos sentimientos, iré a saber yo.

Ya saben, Digimon no me pertenece y la imagen que inspiró esta viñeta pertenece a su respectivo autor. Y que de pura casualidad volví a usar una de las imágenes de **Genee**. El link a todo está en mi perfil, lo de "escribe a partir de una imagen" y blablabla. La **imagen** es la **número 7**, chica en picardías sujetando una botella de licor.

* * *

Viñeta 4 / Imagen 7

Palabras: 1.250

Personajes: Ken, Mimi, Miyako.

Género: Angst.

Summary: _Vaya mierda, vaya miseria._

* * *

**Miserables**

.

.

—_Vaya mierda…_ —se volvió sobre sus talones en lo que yo aguantaba el aire en los pulmones.

Sin embargo, no fui capaz de moverme siquiera un milímetro desde mi posición, con la espalda dolorosamente recta contra la pared, la cabeza hacia atrás, sólo espiaba sus movimientos por el rabillo del ojo.

—Mira el desastre que hemos montado —volvió a hablar, no sé desde dónde, había cerrado los ojos y me negaba férreamente a mirarla o a mirar cualquier cosa que dejara en evidencia aquel terrible error.

Aquello que me volvía un miserable.

—Pero mira, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar? Ya pasó, ya pasó…

Me acomodé y me moví más bien en estado zombi hasta los pies de la cama, buscando en silencio mi ropa, para ser sinceros no tenía nada bueno que decir y me apegaba con ahínco a lo de "si no tienes nada agradable que decir, es mejor que no digas nada". Ella estaba con la cadera contra el marco de la puerta, botella en mano y sonrisa amarga; "miserable" volvió a gritarme el subconsciente, "miserable" me dije a mí mismo y continué recogiendo mis cosas, mirándola unos momentos, como pidiendo sin palabras un segundo de intimidad conmigo mismo y los sentimientos de culpa, mordaces pero que estaban en lo cierto.

—¿Me dejarías a solas un momento, por favor? —murmuré, me faltaba el aire y yo sé bien que mi garganta se negaba a dejarme respirar a gusto y lo haría por el resto de mi vida, tenía atorados allí un discurso de disculpas y muchos "lo lamento" para quién debió causar este desastre conmigo.

No me respondió, sólo volvió la vista al techo, luego al piso y se quedó dándole sacudidas a la botella de licor en su mano izquierda. Me vestí lentamente tratando de que su presencia quedara al margen de todo lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza, pero mi cara debió de hablar antes por mí que ella me miró de manera desafiante, como si la hubiese insultado.

—_Si te digo que eres un miserable, ¿vas a dejar de poner esa cara de mortificado?_ —Le dio un trago a la botella y me siguió mirando, como si cada botón abotonado en mi camisa fuera una ofensa diferente, como si el simple hecho de pensar en la culpa para ella fuera insultos variados—. ¡Pues lo siento! Que te diga que soy poco menos que una _ramera_ por haberme insinuado al _esposo_ de una de mis mejores amigas y que tú eres un maldito _miserable _por tan siquiera aceptar por pena no va a cambiar nada.

Volví a hundirme en mi lugar en el colchón, ya, ella misma lo había dicho todo. Ni siquiera sé porqué terminé aceptando sus proposiciones, ¿pena, tal como dijo? ¿Falta de amor a mi esposa? ¿Rutina? ¿Es que soy tan miserable que sólo sé romper lo que toco?

Romper todo… quizás era ese el problema de fondo.

Se sujetaba la cara con la mano libre, llorando en hipos, sin siquiera soltar la botella. Por mi lado, yo también quería llorar; teniendo a una chica de belleza tan exquisita y, sin embargo, ser incapaz de sentir nada si no _rechazo_… pero no era rechazo hacia ella. No, era un rechazo terrible dirigido a los dos, a lo que ella representaba _ahora_ mismo para mí, a lo que ella me había vuelto por el espacio de una hora y media.

Finalmente yo también me eché a llorar, por rabia contra ella y conmigo mismo. Sé que nada de lo que diga o haga va a calmarnos a ninguno, sé que no seré capaz de volver a mirar a nadie a los ojos sin sentirme juzgado y sé perfectamente que no seré capaz de volver a ver a una mujer usando un portaligas o un picardías sin acordarme de esta miserable noche ni de esta miserable acción.

—Deberías irte —murmuró, mirando a ninguna parte en particular, yo todavía estaba buscando la cartera mientras me sorbía los mocos cuan crío de cuatro años—. No, no. No puedo enviarte a esta hora a tu casa, espera al amanecer.

Nos terminamos tumbando en su cama otra vez, ella de costado, yo mirando al techo, pensando en qué diría, qué haría, cómo sería todo desde ahora en adelante. Me compliqué la vida solo y, supongo, que he cosechado lo que he sembrado.

—La lié —se sentó en un determinado momento, mirándome, yo todavía sin ser capaz de sostenerle la mirada—. La liaste. _La liamos. _

—Metí la pata —atiné a decir y ella soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

—_Ambos_, la verdad… y tienes _toda la razón_ —tomó aire y me alcanzó la botella—. Eres un miserable, soy una miserable y hemos creado a, por lo mínimo, _dos miserables_ más.

Primera vez que coincidimos durante toda esta puta noche, pensé, mirándola a los ojos. Quizás tiene poderes telepáticos, pero me sonrió, le acepté la botella y le di un trago que me quemó, sentía el esófago igual que la consciencia. Volvimos a besarnos.

Aunque la mañana llegue, nada va a cambiar, ni el hecho de que mis prendas volvieron a caer desordenadamente al piso, ni que volvimos a hacerlo, ni que seguí bebiendo tratando de emborrachar a una consciencia demasiado suspicaz, ni que nos insultamos entre besos que robaban el aliento, ni el hecho de que, desde ahora y para siempre seremos un par de miserables.

Ella una amiga miserable que ha venido durante años fallando a su emblema, yo un esposo miserable que falló al suyo de la manera más ruin y asquerosa posible. _Miserables que le fallaron al mundo y se fallaron a sí mismos._

Por eso, al llegar la mañana, la resaca fue más cruel que nunca en mi vida.

Sólo fui capaz de mandarle un escueto mensaje —no era capaz de mirarla a la cara, no ahora— a Miyako.

«Cuando éramos niños, una vez me llamaste miserable. No era del todo yo, pero ha sido del todo cierto. No me perdones, no lo merezco.»

Y ella: _«Eres un miserable. Pero MI miserable.»_

Y rompí a llorar otra vez, sin ya saber porqué.

Mimi sólo miró desde su lado de la cama, negando con la cabeza y pidiendo perdón con la mirada.

—_Vaya mierda_ —repetí sus palabras, volviendo a vestirme y sin siquiera dirigirle una disculpa o una despedida.

Y sé que ella hubiera hecho lo mismo. Como la miserable que era en esos momentos.

Como el miserable que estaba siendo yo.

Como los miserables que éramos ambos.

Como a las dos personas que arrastramos a esa misma miseria.

Entonces conduje a casa; una bofetada bien merecida y un mes durmiendo en el sofá.

_Soy un miserable al que siempre castigan con poco_. Sé que me va a perdonar y, siendo honesto, es la primera vez que quiero que no me perdone.

Como para recordármelo cada noche, se pasea usando un picardías que en su tiempo fue una delicia mirar, con las mismas ligas de nuestra boda.

—_Vaya mierda_ —me dice, harta de montar este teatro todas las noches—. Quedaba en mí perdonarte o no y lo hice, ¿quieres dejar de culparte? Son cosas que pasan. Ahora vuelve a la cama, Ken.

Desde luego, también la perdonó a ella, la perdonó con no divulgarlo, con no decirle nada.

Probablemente ella es la miserable que no desea quedarse sola y perdona cada monstruosa _aberración_ que pueda suceder, porque de otra forma no me lo explico.

_Debería dejar de especular tanto._

**« 4 »**

* * *

Ya lo sé, los antidepresivos son malos, niños. No se mezclan con otros psicotrópicos, pero decidle eso a mi psiquiatra.

Buen día.

_Carrie._


	5. Implosión - V

Ha pasado más de un año (creo) desde la última vez que actualicé y no tengo excusas. Sólo pasó que estuve perdida pero me he encontrado y pude componer algo nuevo para este conjunto. Imagen número 27, chica sola en un bar, aportada por mí. Con esto de actualizar el perfil, ya les dejaré allí mismo el tema con las imágenes. ¡Nos leemos al final!

* * *

Viñeta 5 / Imagen 27

Palabras: 729

Personajes: Mimi, Sora.

Género: Hurt/Comfort - Angst.

Summary: _El desastre sería peor de lo imaginado jamás por ningún ser humano._

* * *

**Implosión**

.

.

.

Jamás le gustó el color negro, pero haber pintado su cabello de dicho color, parecía ir bien como una suerte de terapia. Mimi Tachikawa esperaba la primera nevada del invierno sentada en aquel bar, donde había dicho adiós no hace mucho a alguien, a algo, a parte de su historia, a parte de sí misma.

Pensar en todo aquello le daba náuseas y dolor de estómago al mismo tiempo. Y remordimientos, sobre todo remordimientos. La mesera llegó a retirar su taza de café vacía y a reemplazarla por otra, ¿era la cuarta ya? Por los altavoces sonaba la suave voz de Nancy Sinatra. Ni siquiera Nancy era capaz de acompañarla a esas horas de la madrugada. La mesera a lo lejos comprendía; nadie con el corazón lleno estaría tan solo en una madrugada tan fría en la que todo anunciaba que caería la primera nieve de un invierno todavía más frío que los anteriores. Se compadeció en silencio de la extranjera.

Su mundo se estaba desmoronando por dentro, incluso si ella parecía en una sola pieza. Jamás volvería a sentirse entera en su maldita vida, nunca más. Siempre se supo extranjera en ese lugar en el cual todos sostenían alegres charlas en inglés, incluso si había asimilado el idioma como segunda lengua hace mucho tiempo. Hoy, se sintió más extranjera que nunca.

Su serenidad y su entereza se la llevaron para siempre un par de ojos rojizos, tres semanas atrás. Hasta ese día, ella llevaba el cabello rojo carmín, sólo porque le gustaba y porque le recordaba a _ella_. Pero luego de aquel día, luego de aquella conversación, supo que la historia se había cerrado, por tiempo indefinido.

No, _para siempre_. Tenía que dejar de darse esperanzas y moverse, incluso si todo dentro de ella estaba hecho trizas. Pidió el quinto café y más servilletas, sus lágrimas eran demasiado absorbentes. Ese día corrió a la peluquería a cortarse el cabello hasta los hombros y a oscurecerlo tanto como fuera posible. Cubriría el rojo con el negro. El rojo parecía traerle mala suerte.

La quinta taza llegó y ella dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, ni aunque le dieran todas las servilletas en el haber de la cafetería, podría secarse las lágrimas. La implosión estaba ya en un punto crítico y allí sola, sin ser contenida por nadie, el desastre sería peor de lo imaginado jamás por ningún ser humano. Se acabó el quinto café, pidió la factura y más servilletas, dejando propina y saliendo a la calle junto con los primeros copos de nieve. Tiró el abrigo de _Armani_ a un bote de basura y siguió caminando así, luego se deshizo de los tacones de _Prada_ y siguió así, caminando sin rumbo definido, recibiendo miradas varias… que los ojos curiosos fueran una suerte de consuelo a su desamparo.

_Qué estúpido de su parte._ Tras casi tres horas dándose vueltas, volvió al punto de partida: la cafetería. Muerta de frío y resignada, entró otra vez, ocupando la misma mesa y volvió a pedir café.

—Como sigas así, vas a morirte de neumonía —habló alguien por encima de su hombro, dejándole los tacones y el abrigo, como quien sigue un rastro de migajas de pan—. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué?

—No entiendo nada, si a eso te refieres —la escuchó, pero ni siquiera se volvió a verla, porque estaba en un punto crítico, a punto de implosionar.

—Nunca entiendes nada y si me quedaba a tu lado… jamás ibas a crecer —concluyó, intentando sonar cortante—. ¿Por qué sólo lo haces difícil?

Mimi alzó la cabeza para mirarla a través de sus lágrimas, quiso abrir la boca y decirle que estaba equivocada, pero tuvo que cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos, acabando por romperse por dentro.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tan simple para ti el irte? —Interrogó, alzando la barbilla para mirar mejor a Sora, la cual todavía tenía la mano sobre las pertenencias de Tachikawa—. ¡Responde, _maldita sea_!

—Porque soy una ruina —simplificó, cerrando los ojos y sirviéndose de las servilletas de mala calidad—. Porque me di cuenta en lo que te habías vuelto por mi culpa. Perdón, perdón.

Y como si pudiera implosionar por segunda vez, se arrojó a su cuello, vertiendo toda la pena contenida.

—Deberíamos hacer algo —susurró la pelirroja, tallándole la espalda—, el negro te queda fatal.

— 5 —

* * *

En toda la regla, este es el primer Mimi/Sora que escribo. No sé, esta colección está cargada de mucho drama y tonterías así. Les juro que la próxima viñeta será mucho más alegre.

¿Notaron ya la dinámica de las viñetas? En cada nueva viñeta, habrá un personaje de la viñeta anterior, creando así una cadena inconsistente. No es necesario leerse todo para entender.

¡Gracias por leer!

Carrie.


	6. Consuelo - VI

Imagen doce, bicicleta y pájaro azul, aportada por Japiera. Link al topic en mi perfil.

* * *

Viñeta 6 / Imagen 12

Palabras: 503

Personajes: Sora, Taichi

Género: Hurt/Comfort, Amistad

**Consuelo**

.

.

.

Fue una mañana de pleno verano, volvía del entrenamiento de tenis, sintiéndose inquieta. Sentía que había retrocedido cuatro años en el tiempo y que los roces tensos con su madre habían vuelto, peores que nunca. Iba y venía de todos lados en bicicleta por pasarse más tiempo fuera de casa. Su propio noviazgo con Yamato no aliviaba las cosas; Yamato le decía que ya le gustaría tener esa clase de preocupaciones, en lugar de un padre un poco indiferente y un poco incapaz de demostrar afecto sin sentirse un imbécil.

Fue una mañana de pleno verano, pedaleando entre calles residenciales, que ganó la melancolía y se echó a llorar, obligándose a detenerse un momento, ya que los ojos nublados y conducir —aunque sea sólo una bicicleta— no son compatibles. Fue una mañana con el cielo más azul que nunca, con los rayos del sol más persistentes que nunca. Las cigarras producían una música que se unía al piar de las aves y las canciones que provenían de algunas casas cercanas. Se detuvo porque él estaba allí, también en bicicleta, también sudoroso tras una mañana de entrenamientos. Ella secó sus lágrimas en sus muñequeras de tela para toallas, él le dedicó una sonrisa que incluyó a sus ojos color chocolate, resplandeciendo el conjunto en su piel canela.

Fue una mañana de pleno verano en que pensó que las cosas no tendrían motivo especial de ir mal; Yamato no estaba siendo _injusto_ y su madre no sabía hacer las cosas de una mejor manera. Y a ella, como la joven que era, le tocaba ceder y reconciliar las diferencias.

Fue una mañana de pleno verano en que _ellos_ reconciliaron viejas diferencias y, sin cruzar palabras, comenzaron a pedalear en la misma dirección. Sabía bien dónde Taichi la dirigía y por eso no se pronunció. Dejaron de ser Sora y Taichi por espacio de media hora, ambos pedaleando a un lado del tráfico vehicular, en una mañana soleada y húmeda, luego pedalearon en subida, hasta llegar a un pequeño monte de la ciudad, un monte lleno de viejos recuerdos con sabor a paletas heladas y bolas de arroz, a té verde mal preparado y _yakisoba_ comprado en carnavales de verano, a nostalgia de días más simples y con olor a bambú de las ramas que se extendían tan alto como fuera posible, al papel y la tinta impregnados de buenos deseos. El aroma de mejores días.

Fue una mañana de pleno verano, en la cual muchos pájaros —cuyos nombres jamás aprendió— alzaron el vuelo sobre sus cabezas, como si entre en el azul de sus plumas, se llevaran todas sus angustias, todas sus preocupaciones.

Fue una mañana de pleno verano en que, libre de todos esos pesos, la vista fija en el cielo más azul que nunca y las manos fuertemente asidas del manubrio de su bicicleta, pudo reírse con libertad.

Fue esa misma mañana de pleno verano en que, con una sonrisa, Taichi pudo definitivamente dejarla ir, prometiéndose cerrar esa vieja herida.

— 6 —

* * *

Aunque usted no lo crea, me encanta la _amistad_ Taiora.

¡Gracias por leer!

Carrie.


End file.
